Beautiful Mess: A Continuation
by malaynamonkey2004
Summary: This is a continuation of Beautiful Mess by BlackSwanGirl. Love is in the air... and when Sophie and her friends decide to go get their Matchmakers Scrolls, things happen that bumps Sophie's love life out of control. What is she going to do? She NEEDS that scroll...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I'm back with a NEW story. Well, it's not exactly new. And it's not exactly mine. Basically, BlackSwanGirl is temporarily quitting FF and she was giving away her stories. So I requested this one and here it is. I am going to try my best to finish it for her. For those of you who have read this story on her account, please don't be mad at me. I'm changing things up and I'm starting over. But I kept her OCs and her plot so… Please please please don't hate! Thanks**

 **PS Sophitz Forever is ON. I'm continuing! Check SF later on to see how everything played out!**

Biana convinced all of us to go get our scrolls. But, if I'm being honest, I could tell that everyone was excited despite all of the groans and the nervous tension in the air.

We entered the big gray building, taking seats in comfortable chairs. The seven of us were all confortable, despite the fact that we were here.

Finally, after waiting for what seemed like forever, a lady came in, her dirty blonde hair done up in a messy bun, wearing a very short dress that hugged her figure. She clutched a piece of paper with her manicured hands. Her nails were long and bright red.

She glanced at the paper. "Biana Vacker, come with me," she said crisply, marching away quickly, heels clacking on the hard marble-like floor. Biana hurried after her after glancing at us nervously, disappearing down the long hallway.

This happened one at a time to all of us, though with a different person every time. I was finally brought in by a young man, probably two years older than me, leaving Fitz and Tam as the only ones left.

The man led me through one of the many doors in the building and down a good number of hallways before stopping at a random door with nothing on it and leading me inside to a room with some furniture and a window.

He sat down, and I slowly perched myself on the edge of my chair, a plush one-person sofa-like thing.

"Sophie Foster?" he asked. His voice was sweet, and he was looking me in the eye, which made me blush. I looked down at my hands, folded in my lap.

"Yeah, that's me," I mumbled.

He handed me a sheet of paper which asked all of these personal questions. I filled them all out and handed it to the guy.

Then he gave me another sheet, this one with only three questions:

 _Do you have a love interest?_

 _If so, who? (Full name)_

 _Is your love interest taken in any way, shape, or form? If so, how?_

I filled them all out, my hand shaking as I wrote.

He turned to me and said I could leave. He glanced at my papers and then winked at me right as I left. I mumbled a quick thank you and rushed out of the room, recalling my photographic memory for the way back to the waiting room.

My cheeks were hot as I sat back down. Biana, Keefe, and Dex were already back, sitting in those chairs, staring out into space, silent.

We all looked uncomfortable as Linh and Fitz showed up. Tam hurried out last, and we all stood, relieved to leave that building at last.

I leaped home, still thinking about my guide. He was cute...I guess. Yeah, he was. And he had basically flirted with me.

I didn't know what to do now. It was strange, and now I wanted to see my scroll so badly I couldn't breathe.

 **Yes, I know, it's definitely different from my normal writing. But I like it. BlackSwanGirl was SO talented! This story is definitely going to go places. :D Thanks and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. Thanks to TEAM SOPHIE for reviewing!**

Chapter 2

I just received the news that we have to wait two months for our scrolls to arrive. I don't think I can possibly wait that long.

Also, when did I become like Biana? I didn't even want this scroll in the first place. But now I can hardly wait.

Yesterday was Friday, so now I have the weekend. Biana and Linh are coming over for a sleepover tonight. In the morning we are meeting the boys at this workshop place that Dex found, where we are going to shape our own pathfinders.

Anyway, I have the whole day to myself until around 5:00, when the girls get here.

I lay in my room for a while, listening to music and reading a little. I found a book on Elven History and I still need to catch up, even as a seventeen year old in the Lost Cities. I still am not where I should be, even after all of this time.

I get bored and decide to go out into the pasture to go see our new alicorn, Rain.

Rain is a good alicorn. She isn't anything special, like Silveny was, but I love her all the same.

She has a sheer silvery-white coat and a mane of all the different shades of blue. She moves smoothly and quickly, and if she makes any noise, which is rare, it was soft and her voice was silky in my mind.

She doesn't like talking, which is a relief. The silence in my head after Silveny was unnerving, but peaceful. I miss the soft dreams that Silveny gave me, but Rain gives me something almost as nice: sounds.

My ears at night are filled with soft noises like babbling brooks and spring rains. Or birds, twittering softly. Everything is soft with Rain. But I love her.

I pet Rain and murmur a few comforting words. Ironically, I see a storm heading our way. Rain loves rain, though I'm not sure if that is a coincidence or not.

I hurry back inside and let Grady know so he can round up some of the thunder-scared animals.

It is 4:30. Biana and Linh will be here soon.

I hurriedly clean my room, making the bed hastily as the doorbell rings.

I rush downstairs, a smile on my face, but it quickly fades.

The person at the door isn't Biana or Linh.

 **Yeah, so I know that was different but trust me, it'll start to sound more like me after the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviews and follows :D**

Chapter 3

"Umm...hi." It was the guy from the matchmaking headquarters, the one who had flirted with me. I was surprised to see him at my front doorstep.

"Hi...?" I said uncertainly. I was confused.

"Um...I know I just met you, but you seem really cool and...I didn't know if I was going to see you again, so..." he took a breath. "I found your address in your matchmaking information. And I don't know how to say this but… Do you want to go on a date with me?" He blushed but held my gaze.

I almost groaned. Another boy to worry about? And this one cuter than Dex? Who knew anyone could be cuter than Dex?

I thought for a moment, staring at him all the while. I hadn't made a decision about Keefe, Fitz, or Dex yet. This could be an escape. For now.

But I might lose them all as friends for a guy I just met. I had been putting off choosing someone for a long time now. And who new what a new guy could do?

"Ummm...I really don't want to date anyone right now," I said uncomfortably as his face fell. "But maybe someday. What's your name?" I realized that I didn't even know his name and I had been considering accepting his proposal.

"I'm Blake," the guy said.

"Okay… Well, it was nice meeting you!" I said this quickly and Blake's face fell even further.

I slammed the door and heaved a sigh. What was I going to do?

 **-two months later-**

"C'mon, Sophie!" Biana yelled at me. "The scrolls are finally here!"

I hurried barefoot down the stairs, miraculously not tripping on them. We all sat down in the Vacker's living room.

We each grabbed our scrolls and stared at them for a terrifying moment. Biana was the first to tear it open.

I followed suit, surprised at how eager and terrified I was. I slowly unraveled the list.

Blake Corriver

Keefe Sencen

Reed Isen

Fitz Vacker

Dex Dizznee

Hunter Liemson

Evan Kool

Tam Song

Grant Kool

Gracen Kale

I stopped reading after the first ten.

Blake?

I had hung out with him a couple times in the last few months. He seemed to really like me.

Why did all of them, Blake, Fitz, Dex, and Keefe, have to be in my top ten? That did not help my decision-making process.

Then realization hit me like a truck. Blake worked in the matchmaking department.

What if Blake had changed my list?

 **I know, I know, this writing doesn't sound like me, but it's only because I'm just editing and changing a few things from BlackSwanGirl's original writing. But she only had three chapters, meaning that the next chapters are entirely up to me. Oh Lordy, that's terrifying.**


End file.
